To Teach A Teen A Lesson
by trycee
Summary: William is 15 and gets into trouble. Mulder and Scully decide to take an unconventional route in disciplining their unconventional son! When Mulder's plan doesn't work out, he has to come up with another plan to punish William. Sequel to The Teenage Years.
1. Chapter 1

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

The man stared inside the restaurant window, there was a beautiful red headed woman seated at a table by herself, a look of worry and something else on her face. He wondered why she was alone at this hour of night at a hole in the wall Italian eatery, clearly being stood up by someone. He could see as he approached the door to enter from the cold that she looked saddened. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was small woman, wearing a light brown sweater as she twiddled with her cell phone on the tabletop in front of her, he assumed, expecting a call she wasn't receiving. He glanced around and could see couples laughing and drinking at their tables on this Friday evening but his attention was squarely to the red head. She was a stark contrast to everyone in the tiny restaurant. He couldn't see her eyes so he had no idea if they were blue, green or brown, but he knew he felt drawn to her and so his waitress walked ahead of him towards a table but he veered over to the red-head, standing next to her table. She looked up surprised but when her eyes settled on him, he could see confusion swirling in her oceanic blue eyes. _**She was stunning,**_ he thought to himself.

He glanced at her place settings and noticed she hadn't eaten anything, only sipping on a glass of wine. She stared at him with alarm and shock. "Can I help you?", she asked.

He smiled. "Are you waiting for someone?"

She glanced down at her phone and then pushed it aside. "No," she said, sadly. "No I'm not."

He noticed the wedding band on her hand but decided to take a chance anyway. "I was about to eat alone...Could I eat with you?"

She gave him a cautious glance but then nodded. She shot a look at the waitress who shrugged her shoulders. The man smiled a warm smile and the woman relaxed slightly. "I'm Henry Walker," the man said.

She outstretched her small hands and his larger hands immediately engulfed hers. "I'm Dr. Dana Scully," she said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

The waitress who was still standing near her turned to Scully. "Would you like to order?'

Scully glanced up at the strange man. He was handsome, tall, with dark hair and a warm smile. She sighed and then glanced down at her menu. "Yes, I'll have the turkey and kale soup to start and the stuffed Spinach Shell pasta with a side salad."

The man smiled at her. "Sounds healthy."

"I try to eat healthy," she told the stranger.

"You certainly take care of yourself."

Scully stared at the stranger, trying to determine his motives. She searched his eyes, seeing no malicious intent and so she smirked and then took a sip of her wine. The waitress eyed the man as she asked him for his order. "I'll have what she's having," he said.

Scully's eyebrow raised but she remained quiet.

The waitress returned with a glass of wine for the man and then left the two alone.

Scully picked up her phone again, twirling it around in her hands as she felt the man's eyes upon her.

"Were you stood up?"

She cocked her head slightly. "Yes, I was."

"A beautiful woman like you? He doesn't appreciate what he has."

She stared into his eyes. "I'm married!", she said, matter of factually.

"Well, you're husband shouldn't leave you in a restaurant alone to catch the attention of other men," he smiled. "That's not very smart of him."

Scully smiled but covered her smile with a sip of her wine. "Mr. Walker? What is it that you do?"

"I'm a professor," he stated. "I teach History."

"History? I guess I wouldn't have taken you for a history teacher," she said, looking him over. "You don't look like a history teacher."

"Oh really?", he said, noticing the change in her demeanor.

"No," she said. "I would've taken you for someone a little more wilder," she said, pushing her wine away. "Sorry, I'm starting to feel the effects of the wine I've consumed."

Henry stunned stared with his mouth open. "No, not a problem at all," he said, as his cheeks reddened. "You don't mind me saying that you are a stunningly beautiful woman, do you?"

She locked eyes with the stranger and she squirmed slightly in her seat. Just then the waitress returned with their food. She placed the soup in front of them. They ate in silence and she returned to retrieve their bowls and placed their salads and main dishes in front of them along with a basket of garlic rolls. Scully was enjoying her meal with the occasional flirting glance in the direction of the handsome man. They said nothing as they ate but a ringing phone interrupted their silence. "Hello?", Scully said.

"Mom! Mom!", William said.

"William, what's wrong?", she said, her eyebrow rising.

"Nothing's wrong, mom!", he said, a little too loudly.

"William, what's going on?"

"Mom, I need to talk to dad! I just need to talk to dad!"

"William..."

"Mom, please...I need to talk to dad!"

Scully could see the concerned look on Henry's face. "What is it?", he asked.

"William...I'll get your dad."

"Thank you!"

Scully sighed and reached out the phone towards the stranger.

"Me?"

"William wants to talk to you, Mulder."

Mulder grabbed the phone from Scully. "William? William?"

"Umm..Williams throwing up right now!", a voice said. "He's tipsy!", another voice said.

Mulder stood up from the table. She could tell that something was wrong from the look in his hazel eyes. She stared at him as her mind raced "What is it?"

Mulder placed his hand up, letting her know he didn't want her asking anymore questions and headed towards the exit.

The waitress rushed over to the table. "Did he take off with your phone?"

Scully smiled. "He's my husband. We were role playing tonight," Scully said.

The waitress stared at her. "You mean, you knew who he was the whole time?"

"Married with a son...just keeping things spicy, that's all."

The waitress shook her head. "I thought he was some creep messing with you. Yeah he was good looking...but man, next time, let me in on it."

Scully smiled shyly.

Mulder returned and Scully could tell from the look on his face that something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Let's go!", he said, tossing a hundred dollar bill on the table. His jaw was taut and she could tell that he was angry.

Scully could feel that something wasn't right. "Is William in trouble?"

Mulder looked her in the eye, saying nothing. Instead he placed his hand on his spot and guided her out of the restaurant. Mulder placed the key into the ignition and Scully reached her hand on top of his. "What is it Mulder?"

"The party William went too tonight, there was drinking and William got drunk. The parents came home and called the police and William and some of his friends who were too drunk to run off got arrested. I was on the phone when it was happening."

"Mulder!", she gasped.

"We have to go bail him out," he said, pulling off.

Scully turned to look at the small Italian restaurant and at the table they had just been eating at. The waitress was busy clearing their plates. She sighed. "You have to keep calm Mulder."

"The hell I am!", he said as he sped off. "He's 15, Scully! He gets arrested for drinking at 15!"

"He made a mistake," she said.

Mulder turned to glare at her and she quickly looked away until Mulder turned his attention back to the road. She kept her eyes in front of her but could see out of the corner of her eyes that he was extremely tense and so she sat back in her seat as Mulder drove towards the city jail to pick up their son.

William was sick to his stomach. He threw up again into the toilet as a few cellmates clapped in the large holding cell. "Can't hold your liquor, kid," a man said.

He looked around at his fellow classmates who were just as sick as he was and where scattered about throughout the cell. He stumbled back towards the bench where he had been sitting but where a large redneck had placed his leg out in front of him, blocking him. "Guess you'll stand!"

"I don't think so!", William said.

The man laughed. "Wrong place to talk shit, kid."

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Shut the hell up, William!", one of his classmates said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He won't touch me!"

The man stood up. "Cocky shit, aren't you?"

"I guess I am!"

The man punched William in the stomach and he doubled over, tossing the rest of the contents from his stomach on the floor. He wiped his mouth and stood back up. The man was laughing along with the other adults in the holding cell but his laughter suddenly ceased. He could feel a pain shoot up through his hand and he fell to his knees gripping his hand. "AHHHHH,"the man screamed.

"What is it?", a few said, running to his side.

"My hand, he crushed my hand."

William shook his head. "You've lost your mind. Your hand isn't crushed. That's all in your head."

The man stared at his hand, screaming as excruciating pain crept through his arm.

Everyone stepped back from the man, shaking their heads. "He's crazy!"

William sat down on the bench as the man wailed from his pain.

An officer walked up to the cell gate. "Hey, quiet it down!"

"The pain!", the man screamed.

"William Mulder?"

William stood up.

"You made bail. Come this way."

As William exited the cell, the redneck's pain suddenly disappeared and he began to cry as he stared at his own hand, touching his fingers, trying to confirm to his brain that each digit was still there.

William could see his parents and he stopped in his tracks. The look on his father's face was one he had never seen before. Mulder locked eyes with William and he could feel Mulder's anger. He could hear his father's thoughts and suddenly William was afraid. He looked at his mother for comfort but he could see she was torn between wanting to comfort him and wanting to calm his father. He could feel the intensity in his father's eyes. He swallowed hard and stepped forward. Mulder grabbed him by the arm, pulling him behind him towards the door. Scully walked behind them both slowly, her head hung low. William glanced back at her and she could see he was scared of what his father might do. She walked on, following them out into the crisp night air towards the car.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder stomped his way into the home with William slowly following behind and Scully trailing even further behind them both. Mulder turned towards his teenage son and William stood in front of him, his heart raising slightly. Mulder pointed toward the kitchen table and then picked up the chair and then slammed it back down. "SIT DOWN!", he said with grated teeth.

William glanced at his mother but she had her back to him, hanging up her coat. He sat down in the chair and stared down at his hands. Scully looked at Mulder and she could almost see invisible smoke rings filtering from his ears. She pulled out a chair and sat on the other side where she could watch them both. She could jump up if she needed too but both men were more than she could handle alone and she knew it, especially one with supernatural powers, though she knew William was more afraid of his father's wrath than aliens at any time; He was like her in that regard. Neither ever wanted to see him that his anger out on them. Mulder was still an imposing figure and when angered he was hard to handle but he could also wound you with his tongue as well, as Scully knew all too well, it was a quality that made him unpredictable at times, a quality she disliked but accepted as apart of who he was.

William stared at her with his identical blue eyes. She sighed and glanced down but then her eyes crept up to Mulder's. She could see he was staring at their son, his face reddened and a vein poking out from his forehead.

"I'm NOT stupid!", William said, breaking the silence.

"Stupid?", Scully said, looking confused.

"That's what Dad is thinking of me," William said, raising up to near Mulder's height. "He thinks I'm stupid right now. That I'm not living up to my potential. That I'm not living up to the legend that is '_**MULDER and SCULLY**_'. Like I'm some failure or something..."

"MULDER!", Scully said, shocked.

"Sorry. I'm more into Twitter and hanging out with my friends than studying so I could get into Oxford like you!", William fumed. "I'm NOT a mini version of you, Dad! I'm my own person!", he said, his face and neck matching his auburn hair.

"That's bullshit!", Mulder said. "SIT DOWN!"

William plopped back down in his seat, a tear streaking his cheek.

"What in the hell were you thinking, drinking?", Mulder said. "Your mom and I had to cut our date short to come BAIL you out of JAIL, William! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking!", he screamed back. "Everyone was drinking. And no I wouldn't jump off a bridge if other's did," he said, answering Mulder's unasked question.

"So everyone was drinking...that's your excuse?", Mulder said, shaking his head. "But not everyone went to jail, now did they?"

William didn't answer. He instead kept his head low.

Mulder turned to look at Scully. She walked closer to him and placed her hand on Mulder's arm, trying to calm him. "Mulder...", she said, in a soft tone.

Mulder nodded that he understood her unspoken words. "I wish I could, Scully," he answered. "Tell me, how do you feel?"

William looked up at his mother and they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm disappointed. I expected more of you," she spoke to the teen.

"Yet you both drank when you were teens," William said, tapping into their memories. "You used to go to wild parties on the Vineyard and drink dad and mom, you and your sister Melissa would sneak glasses of wine after dinner."

Scully sighed. "You are special, William. You could've done something and everyone would've known what you're capable of. Or you could've hurt someone but you were too drunk to remember it. Or you could've died from alcohol poisoning! I used to autopsy people all the time who died of alcohol poisoning!"

"So...because I'm special I can't make the same mistakes you both made...how will I ever live up to the Mulder and Scully fame?", William said, rolling his eyes.

"You think this is a joke?", Mulder said, his eyes narrowing.

William shook his head no.

"I suggest you go to your room right now and stay out of my sight!"

William stood up. He looked at his dad and Mulder walked right up to him, staring him in the eye. Scully held her breath, hoping they wouldn't come to blows. William was only a few inches shorter than he was. William looked at his mom and he could feel she was worried about a fist fight between him and his father and so he stepped away from his dad and turned and raced to his bedroom, slamming the door.

"Mulder!", Scully said, as she let the air out of her lungs she was holding.

"I've got it, Scully," he said, breezing past her.

"That's the thing!", she said, as he stopped in his tracks. "This is _OUR_ son. You're pushing me to the side like we're on an X-files case here, Mulder."

"What?", he said.

"We need to discuss this together."

"Fine!", he said. "I'm calling Skinner in the morning and having Junior sent to a prison and having him locked up for a few days."

"MULDER, NO!", Scully gasped, covering her mouth. "You're making a decision without me! He isn't just YOUR son, Mulder. He's Ours! We are husband and wife now, not FBI partners!"

"Sorry, Scully. This is between father and son! He needs discipline. I want him to think twice before he stands up to me again! He needs a little of that 'scared straight' thing. "

"This isn't you and Bill Mulder."

Mulder stared harshly at Scully. "Do you get what I'm saying, Scully? This is about teaching our son a lesson! He certainly needs it."

"I know about discipline, Mulder. My father was a Naval Captain. He would've never accepted Bill or Charles talking back to him but...Mulder, we're not our parents."

Mulder shook his head. "We bailed our 15 yr old out of jail today, Scully. The boy is clearly out of hand and he needs to be reeled back in. He's not taking anything seriously. He needs discipline and maybe spending a few days in the pen will do the trick. Completely supervised, of course."

"And if that doesn't work?", she said, with her hands on her hips.

"I'll try something else," he said, locking the front door and snapping off the lights, casting Scully into the dark. "Let's go to bed."

Scully walked towards the hallway leading to their bedroom. They passed William's door and she glanced at it for a moment before heading towards the room. Scully headed immediately for the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes. She needed to relax so she turned on the water to fill the tub and poured her bath oils in it. She felt his hands on her shoulder, kneading her shoulders and then kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said.

She snorted.

"No really. I didn't mean for you to feel as if you have no say when it comes to our son."

She turned around in his arms and held him tightly. "Thank you for apologizing."

"And I didn' t know you felt like you didn't have a say the whole time we were on the X-files?"

She placed her head on his chest and he held her tighter as the tub filled up. "Not always, Mulder, just sometimes."

"That's too many times," Mulder answered. "I don't ever want to take you for granted."

She cocked her head up with her chin still poking him in the chest. "Come on, join me in the tub."

"You don't mind?"

"No Henry," she said. "Just don't tell my husband."

Mulder erupted into laughter. "Come on before this water gets cold."

The next morning, Scully poured herself a cup of coffee. She pulled out the sausage and eggs so she could whip up breakfast for her family. William was the first to stroll in the kitchen. Scully looked at the clock. "It's 6:15, William. The bus will be here soon."

William mumbled as he plopped down at the table, laying his head down on his arm. Scully placed a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of him. "Wake up!", she said.

He yawned. "So when is Skinner getting here?"

A brief flash of surprise crossed Scully's face. "William, this attitude you have won't get you anywhere."

"This isn't going to teach me anything," William said, looking at his mom. "It's not going to work."

"I hope it does."

"Why do you agree to everything dad says?", he said, shaking his head.

"I agree with your dad!", she said, staring him directly in the eye. "You need to learn a lesson."

Mulder sat down at the table and William jumped up, leaving his untouched plate, stomping off towards his bedroom. Mulder, shrugged his shoulders and then grabbed up the fork and began to eat his son's breakfast. Scully watched him out of the corner of her eye as she placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him. "He's pretty pissed. He knows he's going with Skinner."

"Good," Mulder said, emptying his cup. Scully poured more coffee into his cup. "Skinner should be here after work."

"I'll cook dinner tonight, maybe even invite mom. William usually straightens up when she's around."

"Yeah, I agree."

William returned with his bookbag on his shoulder. He looked at his parents but said nothing. He grabbed his jacket and put it on and then threw his backpack on his back. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work..."

"Well, then we'll try something else," Mulder said.

"What about school?", William worried.

"I'll call the school," Scully added.

"I'll have to makeup all that work."

"I'm sure you can do that," Scully said. "When you get back."

William looked at them both and shook his head. "I gotta go before I miss my bus..."

"See you later, William," Scully said.

He looked again at his parents. "Not gonna work," he said, under his breath as he threw open the front door and walked down the steps. Scully stared out as she watched him open the gate and slip through it. She waited until the school bus picked him up and then she closed the door behind her.

"I hope this works Mulder,"she sighed.

"I've got a Plan B., Scully, just in case."

"I'm not EVEN going to ask," she said, grabbing up his plate and cup and returning to the kitchen to clean up.

"Don't worry, something will work. Something will sink into his head and he'll never get drunk and get arrested again."

Scully's eyebrows raised. "You're forgetting one thing."

"And what is that?", Mulder asked.

"He's a Mulder!"

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully pulled off her doctor's coat and tossed it into the hamper. She quickly showered and walked into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to start dinner. She glanced at the clock. William would be home soon and Mulder would come later, both starving and expecting her to fed them. She sighed, as she rushed about the kitchen. She heard a car pull up and she looked out the door cautiously. She relaxed when she saw her mother walking up the steps, a crockpot in hand. "Dana, I didn't think you'd have time to whip up a meal so I made something for you."

Scully smiled widely. "Thank you, Mom. I just got home and was trying to figure out what to serve."

"Well, I made spareribs, I hope that'll work."

"Mmm, sounds good," she smiled. "I'm sure Skinner'll be happy with a home-cooked meal. I don't think Kimberly is the cooking type," she said, under her breath.

"Kimberly? Isn't that his secretary?", Maggie said, placing the crockpot on the counter top and plugging it in.

"Mulder and I still believe that he and Kimberly have something going on...of course we aren't sure."

"You aren't starting rumor's are you?", Maggie said, with a raised eyebrow as she surveyed the contents of her daughter's fridge.

Scully smiled. "No, of course not," she said, glancing again at the clock and sighing loudly.

"What is it, Dana? What's going on? I know somethings wrong, I know you. Is it William going to a prison for four days?"

"I don't like the idea, no," she said, staring her mother in the eyes. "But, I support Mulder. It's just, William said something that's been bothering me all day."

"What?"

Scully looked down and then glanced back up at her mother. She sighed. "'_**He said, why do you always do what dad says?**_'"

"That's a teenager's job, Dana, to rattle you. "

"It's the ole Irish Catholic upbringing of mine...," she said, looking at her mother. "Stand by and support..."

"And, what? You're questioning that?", Maggie said, looking slightly offended.

"Don't take what I'm saying personally," Scully said, touching her mother's hand. "But...I always follow Mulder. I always agree with him and very few times do I disagree with him. I let him decide what Williams punishment would be, even though I voiced that it should be both of us involved...why? Because he said it was between father and son...but I DON'T like the idea of my son being locked away in some prison with grown men propositioning him or trying to hurt him."

Maggie touched her arm.

"I've been in prisons and had men saying horrible things to me. I don't want my son there."

"You're a mother, Dana, of course you don't. And you and I are strong women, Dana. We have never sat by and let men roll over us. You speak your mind tons of times when it comes to Mulder or William, I've seen you. And you're right, I raised you to stand by and be supportive of the men in our lives. That doesn't mean we don't have a say. Mulder has always valued your opinion, Dana."

Scully ducked her head down. "When Mulder feels strongly about something he doesn't care what anyone else thinks, including me."

"Do you think he'll let anything happen to William? Do you think William will let anything happen to himself? He could hurt all of them. Do you think he wouldn't defend himself after saving the planet?"

Scully shook her head no.

"You're a mother, Dana and what we do is worry, especially when our children aren't home with us. This will be the first time that William will be away from you since he came back to you and Mulder. I think that's your real issue."

Scully stared into her mother's eyes as the shorter Maggie walked up and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, I understand. I had four of them I had to let go of. He'll be okay and maybe he won't return with his attitude or self-destructive behavior."

Scully wiped her tears and then pulled away from her mother and washed her hands. "Well, we've got a dinner to finish."

Mulder was the first to return home. He was tired from a hard day at work. He pulled his large Motor-home with the painted logo, _**Believe Everything Paranormal **_across it into the side of the yard. He kissed Scully on the lips and hugged Maggie and grabbed up a carrot before Scully could cut it up.

"How was your case, Mulder?"

"Good," he smiled, as he leaned against the fridge. "We caught several E.V.P's and even checked out a possible crop circle. "

"There's still crop circles going on?", Scully said, surprised. "There still coming here?"

"Apparently...but not for the same purpose," Mulder said, trying to relieve her fears. "Plus there's untold races of Aliens who come here for numerous reasons."

Scully was stiff as a board and Mulder wrapped his arms around her and she immediately relaxed in his arms. "It's okay. They were here before us and I'm sure if there was something to worry about, William would tell us."

Scully nodded her head against his chest. "Okay," she said, raising her eyes to him. He bent down and kissed her lips again.

"I better get out of these clothes. By the way, I may need a fifth employee," he said, heading down the hall.

"A fifth?"

"We're doing _that_ well, Scully. You know business has FINALLY picked up. I need the help."

She watched as the door closed and then turned back to her mother. "Wow, I didn't realize."

"That's great."

"I know," she smiled. "It's been a few years but it's finally happening."

The front door opened and William dragged himself in. He was dressed in his basketball uniform. "William, head straight for the shower, I can smell you from here!"

"Thanks mom...that's exactly what I wanted to hear," he said, sarcastically.

"William?", Maggie said.

William peeked up. "Grandma?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know I was hear. Didn't you see my car or pick up that I was here."

"I was blasting my music," he said, with his headphones draped around his neck.

"Well, hurry up and shower so I can hug you," Maggie stated.

William smiled. "Alright," he said, heading towards his bedroom.

"Jeez, I wish I got that kind of reception," Scully joked.

"The privilege of being the grandmother and not the mom."

"Yeah, I guess," Scully sighed.

"You never told me how you're day at work was."

"Nothing to tell," Scully said. "Father Ybarra hates me but that's normal. I treated a few kids but nothing abnormal. Had just one surgery today. It was overall considered a good day."

Maggie smiled. "I'm glad. You need those too."

"I do." Scully nodded. She tossed the salad dressing and almonds together and then placed the salad back into the fridge.

Mulder returned with his hair damp but smelling fresh and clean. Scully smiled at the sight of him. Maggie watched her daughter, noticing the small glances between the two of them as Mulder retreated to the living room. It reminded her of how much she had been in love with Bill Sr.

"You're dad and I were in love like you and Mulder are," Maggie said.

Scully still eying Mulder, glanced down shyly. "I know. I remember."

"It makes a mother happy to see her child so happy."

Scully glanced over to Mulder who was seated on the sofa, flipping channels. She smiled but then looked up when William appeared. He hugged his grandmother tightly and she kissed his cheek. "You never come to my condo, William, why is that?"

William smiled shyly. "I promise I will."

"Good. I have some flowers I want you to help me plant, will you do that?"

"Yes ma'am I will," he said, looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Dad's sunflower seeds."

"Does he know you're eating them?"

Williams face reddened. "I'll share them with him, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Uh-huh," she said, handing him the pack from the shelf.

William smirked and then joined his father on the sofa who was too engrossed in a game to worry about where the sunflower seeds came from, instead he began to suck on them, grabbing up the garbage can Scully had placed near the sofa and spitting into it.

"Ugh," Scully moaned, watching them both spit seeds into the can.

"At least its not on the floor," Maggie said.

They continued on making dinner and had just finished when Skinner pulled up. Mulder stood up and glanced at William. William looked down at his feet and continued to sit on the sofa as Mulder greeted Skinner, shaking his hand. Scully walked up and hugged him tightly and Skinner nervously released her as Mulder watched him. He turned and hugged Maggie as well, "Mrs. Scully," he said.

"Glad you made it," Scully said.

Skinner smiled briefly but he glanced over to William. William picked up that he was nervous about taking him with him. Skinner hadn't been around kids very much except when it came to a case or so he was nervous in dealing with him. Skinner hung up his trench coat and handed Scully the bottle of wine he'd brought.

"It smells good, I'm starved," Skinner spoke.

"We have a home cooked meal for you," Scully said. "If you're ready to eat, you could wash up your hands at the half bath, "she said, pointing to a blue door. "And we'll set the table."

"Sounds good," he said, heading towards the bathroom.

Both Scully and Maggie set the table and when Skinner returned he was seated at the head of the table with Mulder at the other end. Scully sat next to Mulder with Maggie sitting on the opposite side. William pulled up a chair and squeezed between his grandmother and Skinner.

"So, four days in a pen," Skinner said, looking at William. "For drinking and being arrested."

William suddenly had second thoughts of sitting so closely to Skinner. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a very big deal," Skinner said, taking on an authoritative voice.

"First," Maggie said. "We say Grace, then we talk!", she said, taking over.

Scully shot a glance at Mulder and he nodded that he understood.

They bowed their heads as both Scully and Maggie made the sign of the cross and said Grace. Maggie watched as everyone began handing their plates over to her for her to ration out her delicious crockpot spareribs. They passed along the steaming bowl of mashed potatoes, peas and rolls and salad. Mulder poured Skinner's wine and passed it to each adult and they ate enjoying the meal even getting seconds. Skinner sat back patting his stomach. "You out-did yourselves, Mrs. Scully...Dana."

"Thank You," Scully smiled. "But mom did most of the work. I have to thank her mainly."

"Thanks," Mrs. Scully answered.

"So," Skinner said. "How's this gonna work?"

Mulder looked at William who had eaten his food but not as much as he normally did. Mulder could tell he was growing nervous. "Take him to Quantico. That way he's safer than in a regular prison but yet he's still around violent offenders and you have some pull."

Skinner nodded. "Okay. We better get going. It's a two hour drive to Quantico."

William shook his head. "Come on, Dad. You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious."

William turned to his mother and his grandmother. "Mom doesn't want me to go. She's worried I'll get propositioned or hurt," he said, reading her thoughts.

Mulder looked at Scully and she swallowed hard and then glanced at her mother.

Scully looking determined focused on Mulder. "I do feel that way, Mulder."

"So, Skinner drove four hours here for nothing, Scully?"

"No," she said. "I'm standing behind you. I'll always do that. But, I want you to know that I am worried about him. I'm his mother and I'll be worried about him."

Mulder nodded. "Okay," he said, understanding her.

"William," she said, looking at her son. "Get ready to go."

William shook his head. "I don't want to go. I promise I won't drink again."

"Let's go," Skinner said, throwing his jacket back on.

"What about my stuff?"

"You won't need it. They'll give you a uniform," Skinner said. "Come on, let's go."

William looked shocked as Mulder placed a firm hand on his back and lead him behind Skinner out of the door. Scully sat down hard in the chair, staring out across the table not hearing or seeing anything until her brain registered that Skinner's car was gone. Mulder walked back in and closed the door and immediately engulfed the small woman in his arms as she cried against his chest. He smoothed his hands down her long red hair. "It's okay, Scully. He'll come back to us."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder slid into bed and turned his head to the right. He could see Scully laying on her side and he knew she was upset and not speaking. He sighed and placed a hand on her back. "Scully..."

"Mulder, my son...", she said, in a small voice. "I said, I'll support you but right now, Mulder. I really don't want to talk."

He rolled his eyes. "Turn around and look at me, at least."

She shook her head no.

He kicked off his blankets and bound the large bed and knelt down in front of her, looking down into her eyes. "Scully, this is the best thing for him."

"Is it, Mulder?"

"Yes, it is. A little 'scared straight' with Skinner whom we trust. Didn't you see how scared he was? I want what you want, Scully. I want him to live up to his potential."

"Is it true? You want him to be a mini version of you?", she said, sitting up with her hand on her chin, propping her up.

Mulder chuckled. "No. I want him to be a mini version of _**US.**_"

"MULDER!", she whined.

"Seriously, Scully. He is made up of the two of us. I expect a lot of him. I know you do too. I expect him to use his supreme intelligence, Scully, not end up in handcuffs."

"He's a fifthteen year old boy. He should be making mistakes, worrying about girls, basketball, and homework, Mulder."

"Scully...this is _OUR_ son. This is a boy that saved the entire planet from Aliens. He should NOT be wasting his life and getting drunk. "

"You didn't make mistakes at his age, Mulder?", she said, staring into his eyes.

Mulder suddenly grew quiet and Scully reached out her hand to touch his face. "Mulder, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything..."

"It's okay," he said, holding her hand to his jaw. "Some mistakes you can never undo, Scully," he said, thinking about his sister's disappearance. "It may seem innocent but what if he had've gotten into a car with someone who was drinking too or William revealed his powers or something. Alot could've happened..."

"You're right," she said. "You are and I'm sorry. I just miss him so much, " she said, as her face reddened. "I miss my baby."

Mulder pulled her closer to him and held her. "Do you want to go to work tomorrow? Maybe you should call in and we could do something."

"I can't," she said.

"Maybe you should."

"Being home all day will just remind me of the fact that William isn't here. Besides...you're busy too, aren't you?"

Mulder released her. "Yeah, you're right. I'm booked all week on cases. I miss having you out there with me."

Scully smirked. "I'd distract you."

Mulder laughed. "We worked together for seven years before we did anything Scully. I wasn't always distracted by your beauty...your body...your scent..."

"Sure," she smirked.

Mulder chuckled. "Most of my problem was the fact that I didn't think I would ever have you..."

"And now?", she said, with her eyebrow raised.

"Now, I know I can have you whenever I want."

"Really?", she said, with disbelief. "Without begging?"

Mulder erupted into laughter. "With LOTS of begging."

"That's right!", she said, pressing her lips against his. "Get back in bed, Mulder."

Mulder's eyebrows raised. "Alrighty then!"

Scully sat in the hospital staff clinical team meeting trying to focus on what Father Ybarra and the her fellow colleagues were talking about but her mind was in a fog. It was as if Father Ybarra had a sixth sense that she was weak and vulnerable and so he pounced. "Dr. Scully, am I boring you?"

Scully looked up. "Ah, no. I'm sorry, my mind was on something else."

"I'm expecting each of my physicians to give input, Dr. Scully. No exceptions."

Scully looked around at the faces of her peers who were all staring at her, some indifferent and some with disgust.

"Excuse me," Scully said, grabbing up her briefcase and coat and heading towards the door.

"Dr. Scully!", Father Ybarra spoke, stopping Scully in her tracks.

She turned to face him.

"I need to see you outside."

She scanned the faces of her colleagues and then stepped out the door, waiting until she was joined by Father Ybarra. He stared at her. "You seem to think, Dr. Scully, that the rules don't apply to you."

Scully crossed her arms, as she stood defensively. "I don't believe that I am exempt from the rules, Father."

"Then why are you leaving in the middle of my presentation and discussion?"

"I have patient files I need to work on."

"Patient files?", Father Ybarra said. "Instead of listening to my lecture?"

Scully shook her head slightly. "Must I remind you, Father, of my resume and that for a combined total of 11 years I worked and taught Forensic Pathology at Quantico. I am a license Pathologist in the state of Virginia and the District of Columbia and I still perform autopsies. I appreciate your lecture but I have a stack of patient files I need to get too."

Father Ybarra stared at her and then opened the door of the conference room and walked back in, leaving her in the hall alone. She walked on to her office and closed the door. She glanced over to the door that separated her office from her colleagues and was pleased that it was closed. She plopped down at her desk and picked up her phone and dialed Mulder's number.

"Mulder?"

"Mulder, it's me."

"What's wrong, Scully?"

"I can feel him, Mulder and he's scared."

"You can feel him."

"Yes. Just like before when he was away from us. "

Mulder was quiet for the moment.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Skinner? Did he say anything?"

"I did," Mulder said. "Skinner said, they did a strip search on William and he broke down and cried."

"OH MY GOD! That's too much, Mulder."

"Scully, let them do it."

"We're talking about the same place you were imprisoned."

"I know...but this time, Skinner has pull, Scully. William is in a separate cell and he has his own guards who protect him including during meal times. He has to wear chains on his feet and on his wrists and he is getting to have the whole prison experience with plenty of time to think."

"Promise me Mulder that my son...OUR SON will be unharmed."

"Skinner promised me, Scully, and I promise you."

"I'm trusting and believing in you, Mulder."

"I would never put you or our son in danger, Scully. You know that."

She stared at her wedding photo, a picture with her and Mulder and William smiling as they hugged each-other, all dressed up in wedding attire. "I know it and I love you, Mulder."

"I love you too, honey. So...", he said, as he strung wire through a home to set up his paranormal equipment. "When are you getting home?"

"I have work to do. Ybarra wasn't too happy with me leaving a meeting. "

"He'll live to torture you another day, I'm sure."

Scully smirked. "I'm sure."

"Are you still feeling him, Scully?"

"I am but suddenly, not as strongly. It's like a signal. I can pick him up at times but then it fades."

"I understand."

"I don't really want to talk about it now," she said.

"Okay,", he said. "Maybe when I get home I can cook you dinner and start your bath and make you feel better. That sound good?"

"It does actually," she smiled. "But when you say, cook, you really mean pick up, right?"

She could hear Mulder laughing. "Exactly. We haven't have Chinese in years, we could order that. It'll cost a small fortune for them to drive an hour outside of town but you're worth it."

"Thank You Mulder."

"Alright, that's the plan. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you, Mulder."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully awakened on the floor with the smell of smoke filtering through her nostrils. She opened her eyes slowly and stared straight into the fireplace where the doused fire had roared the night before. She was stiff as she turned her head under the blanket to catch a glimpse of Mulder's exposed bare-skin. She suddenly sat up. "MULDER!"

"What? What is it, Scully?"

"Mulder, call Skinner. Something's not right with William."

Mulder let the blanket fall down to his waist but he began to shiver from the sudden blast of cold. "I need to start a fire first."

"I'll start a fire. You dial," she barked.

Mulder wiped at his eyes and then grabbed at his cell phone which was located in his jeans which lay on the couch a few steps away. He grabbed up his cell phone and dialed Skinner's number but there was no answer. He located the redial button but the phone rang. "It's Skinner."

Scully had stacked several pieces of wood and started a fire, snuggling back underneath the blanket, watching Mulder as he answered it. "Yeah Skinner I was just calling you."

"Mulder, there was a problem at Quantico, I'm bringing William back."

"What problem?"

"Is he alright?", she said.

"Tell Scully he's okay," Skinner said.

Mulder nodded in her direction and Scully sighed in relief.

"What happened?", Mulder asked.

"As you know, these are former-soldiers imprisoned here at Quantico but they still have the same mentality. They're still killers and thieves."

Mulder could feel his stomach churning as he listened to Skinner. "Get to the point, Walter."

"One of the prisoners in the yard broke away, aiming for William, why? I don't know. He got to the guard guarding William and had put a hand on Williams back when William whirled around and touched him at the heart and the man fell down dead. The other prisoners saw it...Everyone saw it. And just as fast as he had killed him, William pressed his hand again over his heart and brought him back to life. I had to pull him before the military gets involved and tries to keep him to do experiments on him. William erased all of their memories, made it like it never happened or else they'd come after him. So... we're on our way back to your place. Sorry but the punishment failed."

"Where are you?"

"About an hour away."

Scully was already up, throwing on Mulder's t-shirt and gathering their clothes from the couch and cleaning up the remnants of the romantic evening they had the night before. Mulder hung up with Skinner and gathered the blanket and candles, and bottles of wine. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I'm glad William can take care of himself," she said, looking into his hazel eyes.

"You aren't going to get upset at me?"

"No. I just want to know what the next step is, Mulder."

"Fine, you win," he said, looking down into her soulful blue eyes. "I was wrong, Scully. I was wrong."

"Thank You," she said.

He nodded his head. "I don't want to give up teaching him a lesson though."

"I understand."

He stood in front of her with a blanket cradled in one arm and two bottles of wine in his hands and he shifted from one foot to the other. "I think I'll show him what he can do with his gift, instead of using it to hurt people or squandering it by getting drunk and arrested."

"Oh?", she said, grabbing the wine bottles out of his hands. She rinsed them out and then placed them in the recycling bin under the sink.

"I think I'll take him to work with me for the next three days and let him use his gifts that way."

Scully cocked her head to the side and then nodded. "Okay. Well, we better get showered and dressed unless we want William and Skinner to see us naked."

"I don't want Skinner seeing you naked," Mulder said.

Scully blushed. "I don't think that stamp on my forehead that says, 'Belongs to Fox Mulder' has worn off anytime soon."

"Don't give me any ideas, Scully," Mulder teased, as they headed towards their bedroom.

Scully could hear the car door slam as she prepared breakfast. She was out of the door before Mulder could blink, hugging the taller William dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit looking identical to Mulder a few years back, and so she brought him down to her level so she could hold him tightly. He could hear his mother's thoughts, '_**I've missed you, did they touch you? Did they hurt you? Did they frighten you? Are you okay? Do you hate us?'**_

"I'm good, mom," William smiled. "I've had worst."

She touched his face and then his forehead, and then scoured his head for bruises and marks just as she still did with his father. When she was satisfied that he was unharmed, she stepped back and took him in.

"Mom, it's been just ONE day."

"It was a very LONG day, William,"she said. '_**A mother worries',**_ she thought to herself.

Mulder approached cautiously until he saw William nod in his direction. "Dad, it's okay, I'm okay. "

Mulder grabbed William in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. "My boy...," he said.

William rolled his eyes. "It's been one day, not a year," he said, chuckling. "Geez, what are ya'll gonna do when I go away to college?"

He could hear his mother's thoughts. 'T**hank God he's thinking about college**.'

"Go get out of those clothes,"she said, of the orange jumper she despised so well. "Shower and then get ready to eat your breakfast."

"But you're not gonna rest."

"Why not?", William asked.

Mulder looked at both William and Skinner. "You're gonna go with me to work."

"At Believe Everything?", William said, excitedly. "Great."

"Not great!", Mulder said. "We work hard. My employees work hard and you will too, William. I expect a lot out of you."

William placed his hands on Mulder's arms. "I won't let you down, Dad. I promise."

Mulder watched as he retreated to his room. Skinner looked at them both. "If it weren't for him erasing his memories this could've turned out horribly. The last thing you want is to have the military involved with your son. I suggest you keep him close to home. "

"Come in and sit, Walter, have breakfast," Mulder demanded.

Skinner thanked Scully and then sat down at the table.

"How'd he react though?"

"It didn't work," Skinner sighed. "I guess it doesn't help that he can read minds and is special or else he would've been afraid like every other teenager put in this situation."

"Damn.", Mulder yelled.

Scully served up the breakfast just as William returned and sat down to join them. He quickly devoured his food as if he hadn't eaten the entire time he was gone. Scully looked surprised. "Honey, do you want more?", she asked her son.

"Yes, please," William answered.

"Sir?", Scully asked, Skinner.

"Ah, no!", Skinner replied. "I'm full," he said, sipping on his coffee.

Scully turned to Mulder and he shook his head no. Her eyes rested once more on William and then she returned to the kitchen to make a larger portion of eggs for him. She placed another plate of eggs and sausage in front of him with toast and he inhaled it while downing a glass of orange juice much to the surprise of both his parents.

"Slow down," Scully said. "I don't think the food is running off anywhere."

"But I am," Skinner said. "I've got a four hour drive back to D.C."

Mulder reached out his hand and shook Skinner's hand. "Thanks for what you did, Walter. "

"I'll always have your back," Skinner said, looking at both Mulder and Scully. He looked down at William. "Stay out of trouble or else that prison experience will BE your experience."

"Got it!", William said.

Scully hugged Skinner and he waved before seeing himself out the door.

Mulder poured himself a thermostat of coffee and then pressed himself against Scully's back, slipping his hand against her stomach. "I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. He could read the messages she was sending. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad I got him home too," he responded. "And I love you more everyday too."

Scully pressed her head against his chest and Mulder held her tightly. "He's home, Scully. It's okay."

William sat watching his parents as they held each-other. He could feel the immense love they had for him and each other and it was overwhelming. He stood up and walked to the front door. "I'll be on the porch, Dad."

"Alright!", Mulder said.

Scully turned to look at her boy, her baby and William smiled back at her. "I know mom. I love you too."

She nodded.

He stepped out and stared at the sky and beyond at the motor-home with _**Believe Everything Paranormal **_written across it and he sighed and put his headphones on, blasting away his music. Mulder pulled his lips away from Scully's. "Have a good day at work," Mulder said.

"You too," she said. "And keep up with him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"I know," Mulder smirked.

"And call me and tell me how he's doing."

"Okay," Mulder said, waving as he closed the door behind him.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder slid into the driver's seat of the large mobile home and he glanced over to his right and smiled. There seated instead of Scully was his red headed son with her features and eyes. "You know, you're mom and I fell in love on the road," Mulder sighed.

"And with that I have to say, **EEW**! _**DAD**_!", William said, grimacing.

Mulder chuckled. "I loved going on cases with her. She'd fall asleep almost as soon as the key turned," he said, starting the vehicle. "I would watch her sleep for hours..."

"That's creepy," William said, snapping in his seat-belt.

Mulder smiled as he pulled off onto the road. "It wasn't creepy. I just appreciated her beauty."

"Because when she was awake she'd argue with you, right?"

"She did but I enjoyed that too. I enjoyed actually everything about your mom."

"Except when she refused to believe in what was right in front of her," William said, picking up on Mulder's hidden thoughts.

"Yeah...," Mulder sighed. "But, the rest of the time, I loved our arguments," he said, remembering Scully's fiery determination. "I miss it. It can be lonely out here sometimes."

William looked at his father and he could feel his loneliness.

Mulder cleared his throat and then turned on the car radio. William glanced back and could see the equipment and computers all neatly contained in weather-proof black cases. The entire motor-home had been converted into a mobile paranormal station and it fascinated him but he had never seen any of it in action. He had always wanted to go out with his dad on a case and despite knowing this was a "punishment" he was excited nonetheless.

"William, I want you to see what you could do with your gift instead of squandering it away."

William nodded. "I'm no psychic, dad. I can't see ghosts or stuff like that."

Mulder glanced at him. "That may be so but you never know what you can or cannot do. You could be extremely invaluable on UFO cases."

William looked shocked. "You want me to deal with them again? Won't they come after me again?"

"If that were so, they would've done it already. You defeated the grays, son. But, there are innumerable races of Aliens out there with various reasons for visiting. "

"And what if they decide they want me too?"

Mulder slowed the car down. "Don't worry, son. This isn't one on one contact. This is crop circles and lights in the sky cases, not actual contact."

"You can't promise me that they won't come after me," he said, looking into his father's eyes.

"If they do, we'll fight them again!", Mulder said.

William shook his head. "I was meant to save the world _**once**_ not over and over."

Mulder shot a look over at William and then said nothing.

William suddenly began to feel antsy. The unease he was feeling increased as Mulder drove on. He felt nearly overwhelmed as Mulder pulled up at a brick home he had never seen before. Mulder looked at him. "Okay, you pull your weight and help me around here. We set up and investigate this home. If we find a reason to come back, then we'll come back at night."

"Mom wouldn't like that," William said, with his eyebrow raised just like his mother.

Mulder chuckled. "No, but she understands. She and I used to go days without sleep on cases. Without your mom with me",he said, looking his son in the eyes. "I don't usually try to stick around at night. But, the business is growing and so there will be times that I won't be there until the morning and you'll have to be the man of the house and protect your mom for me."

William nodded okay.

"And son," he said, looking directly at him. "No cheating. No use of your ability when it comes to lifting the equipment. I want you to work, okay? But, if you have some insight of some sort or if you see something or hear something, or whatever, you tell me, okay?"

"I will.", William said.

He watched as Mulder stepped out, shaking hands with his employees who pulled up in their own cars. Mulder shook their hands and then turned and motioned for him to join him. William walked up and Mulder placed both hands on his shoulders. "This is my son William," he said. "He's helping out for the next three days. He needs to work, don't hesitate to work him."

Like a radio, William tapped into each man's signal with their minds and could tell they were good guys that he could trust. A brown haired man in a hat with a beer belly approached him. "William?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Roy. Come on, we have to unload all the equipment and that's a lot of wire. "

William followed behind Roy and walked into the motor-home and began grabbing up black cases two at a time. He was in-shape and toned and didn't mind manual labor though he had to admit, he had never done any of it. He carried the cases behind Roy and the other workers and placed them on the floor where they pointed. They opened up the cases and began to pull out the wires and other equipment and began to string the cables throughout the rooms. William felt strange in each room as he laid the equipment down. He listened to Roy, who was guiding him with connecting the equipment and he spotted his dad speaking to the homeowner who looked distraught. He could see his father explaining the process and asking for a signature as the home-owner handed over a check. Mulder placed it in a folder along with the paper-work and then escorted the family out of the home. He waved as they drove away and then joined his other employees, John, West and Henry in unloading the equipment.

Mulder patted William on the back. "Sweating hard?"

"Yeah," William said. "You need T-shirts dad that say Believe Everything Paranormal. How else would someone know who we are?"

Mulder smiled. "You're right. I'll tell your mom you said to order them. She'll love to handle that."

"Yeah, she would."

Mulder pulled his son over to where no one could hear them."Picking up anything?", Mulder asked.

William shrugged. "I get a creepy feeling about this place but I really don't pick up anything specific. I'm not a psychic. I'm an alien fighter."

"That you are," he said, patting his back. "Remember this when you're friends are doing stupid stuff like getting drunk off their asses. You see what it leads too, don't you?"

"I do."

"I know what you're capable of, son. I want you to use your gifts for good."

"There's not much I can do here."

Mulder shrugged. "Maybe not on this case but we have others. There's a cow mutilation case after this one. Just hold on."

William sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was to see a decaying cow full of maggots but he nodded and followed his dad back into the house. He separated from Mulder and met back with Roy who was setting up motion-detectors and camera's.

"This will detect the un-dead," Roy stated. "And this," he pointed in the corner," will detect sounds undetectable by the human ear."

He urged William on. "Come on, let's head for headquarters."

William followed him down the steps to the main level and then they closed the front door of the home and walked over to the motor-home. Mulder nodded towards his son and reached into the mini-fridge he had and grabbed up a soda and handed it to William who was sweating. Mulder patted his hand on the seat next to him beneath the desk that reached the length of half of the motor-home where several monitors with multiple screens, computers and audio equipment were set up to watch the action. William sat down. Both father and son looked at each other for a moment and then turned to study the monitors. William studied the screens and grew quickly disinterested. Mulder could sense Williams boredom but he continued to view the monitors, watching for movement or anything to catch his eye. He turned to look behind him at each station where Roy was listening to the audio and the others were taping the exterior and then turned back, focusing hard on the split screens. William rolled his eyes and stared at the seeing nothing. He placed his elbows on the table and then placed his head in his hands. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. Mulder opened his palm and William sighed and slammed the cellphone in his father's hand.

"I don't see anything," William whispered.

"Just look. Is anything moving? Do you see a shadow? Is the curtains moving?"

William glanced at the clock. It was third period and he could be flirting with Rhonda, a transfer student who thought he was cute. He could be getting ready for lunch where he'd goof around with his friends or some of his basketball team members. He could be doing anything but sitting there at that moment looking at each room in the four bedroom home with no movement, no sounds and no shadows.

After staring for an hour at the screen, Williams eyes began to close but just as he would slip into sleep, Mulder would nudge him and he was awaken to stare again. After two hours, Mulder called it after two hours of fruitless investigation and they sat and replayed the video and audio, listening for any voices that might appear. When they determined there were no E.V.P's, Mulder typed a report and William along with Roy and the rest of the crew then had to start breaking down the equipment, placing it carefully back into the cases which took longer than he wanted it too. He was tempted to use his powers but decided against it, instead he rolled up each cable and placed it carefully into each case, checking and rechecking the labels. William was nearly ready to scream. A total of five plus hours had gone by and he was bored out of his mind. Mulder printed out the report just as the family pulled up and William watched as his father talked with the homeowners and explained that he could not find anything in the home. He handed them the report and shook their hands and when he was done, Mulder waved toward his staff who headed for their own cars. Mulder climbed into the motor-home and typed in the GPS coordinates to head towards the second location.

"So what did you think?", Mulder questioned.

Williams eyes widened just as his mother's did. Mulder already had his answer. "I need to call you're mom or she'll kill me for not checking in. She's probably worried to death."

He dialed the number and placed the phone on speaker.

"Mulder, WHY haven't you called me?", she nearly screamed.

"We were busy, Scully."

"Hey mom."

"William, how was it?"

"Umm...," William said, shooting a look at his dad.

"He was pretty bored," Mulder answered.

"Oh," she said, simply. "Well, where are you heading now?"

"On a dead-cow case," William interjected.

"Cattle mutilations?"

"Yup!", Mulder said. "There's been sightings in this area since the Powhatan Indians in the 1770's. Then there were reports of airships during the 1880's at a time when nothing was flying in the skies."

"Well, William, that should be more your speed."

"I don't think so!", William said. "I don't like dead cows, mom."

"William Mulder, you know that's not what I mean. I'm talking about the way in which it relates to UFO sightings."

"We'll see," William said. "First we have to determine if it's an actual Cattle mutilation site. We'll have to cordon off the area and take samples, photos, and determine what the most logical theory for the cow's demise."

Both Scully and Mulder were silent for a moment. Scully smiled into the phone. "You'll do fine."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

As they approached the site for the Cattle mutilation, William could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He felt nervous as they came to the spot along a green mountainous road and he stepped out onto the dirt road along with his father. A dusty looking farmer was standing against a long farm fence looking at them curiously. Mulder approached the farmer. "Dave Harold?"

"Yep, that's me," the farmer answered.

"This your boy?", he said, pointing to William.

Mulder placed a hand proudly on Williams shoulder. "My son, William."

"I could tell," Farmer Harold smiled. "Though he must look more like his mama."

Mulder chuckled. "He does."

Farmer Harold nodded towards William and then urged them to follow him. Mulder turned to his employees. "Grab the kit from the home," Mulder ordered.

Roy nodded and retrieved two large black bags William hadn't seen before. They continued to follow Farmer Harold alongside his fence-line walking past cow pastures with a stench that was nearly unbearable. Williams attention though was on the sky. He stared up at the clouds, trying to see if he could spot a UFO hidden within plain sight. He stopped in his tracks while his dad, the farmer, Roy and the others continued on. William turned in back of him and he could see a small silver UFO appeared from it's hiding place behind the clouds. He stared at the UFO and then closed his eyes, connecting with the occupants. He opened his eyes, satisfied that they weren't a threat, and then ran back up to where his father was.

Mulder and Roy snapped on gloves and were placing small cones in a circle around the dead calf that laid untouched by animals or even flies laying their eggs. William was surprised. He stood along with the Farmer and the other employees outside of the circle as Mulder snapped photos of the area, getting details of the calf's demise. The farmer watched with curiosity as he smoked a cigarette, tossing it to the ground and stomping out the flames. Roy continued to snap photos using rulers for guides as he they documented the scene. Then with gloved hands, Mulder pull out a knife and placed a black plastic bag down and placed a sealed evidence knife kit on top of it. He was ready to take samples from the calf who had been gutted with no blood as if drained without any evidence of blood in the area, his eyes were removed, and his tongue sliced. His genitals too were cut with surgical precession. No animals had eaten the corpse nor would the other cows come near the down calves.

"Wait!", William said.

Mulder looked up at his son as William walked through the cones over to the area and kneel down next to his father. He stared at the calf and could feel the fear and pain the calf endured. Mulder looked at him. "What is it? What do you feel?", he whispered.

William closed his eyes. "They're taking them and removing their blood and samples of their DNA through the removal of their eyes, tongues, guts and genitals."

"For the purpose of what, son?"

"For DNA sequencing of the animal for the creation of animal hybrids. Gruesome creatures created from a mixture of animal genetics and sometimes human as well. This is not for scientific curiosity, there's a more sinister purpose behind it."

Roy smirked and looked at William curiously but kept his mouth closed.

Mulder touched his son's shoulder. "Good job, son."

"Do you want me to...?", William said, reaching out his hands, ready to bring the calf back to life, fully intact.

Mulder shook his head no.

William stepped back and watched as Mulder and Roy cut off pieces of the body and zipped up the evidence bag. Mulder shook the hands of the Farmer and then waved goodbye to his employees who would take off for the day, heading to their own homes.

Mulder stored the samples in a cooler and then smiled up to his son. "Come on, you're mom should be off work by now."

"You think they'll come back here again?"

Mulder sighed. "When I worked on the X-files, I noted that most cattle mutilation cases weren't isolated incidences. The aliens often returned and picked off one animal after the other, sometimes bankrupting the Farmer's. Will, you did what you can, son. You can't save the life of every animal they abduct."

William looked upset. "It bothers me that they are still here! No matter what race of aliens they are!"

"What did you pick up? Why are they still around?", Mulder asked.

"There are different races of grays. They use the animals to create hybrid creatures that are unknown to us. They are combining the D.N.A. of cows, with other creatures to create hybrid beings. They experiment on humans the same way sometimes. I couldn't pick up why they're doing this though. But, I saw they were no threat to us."

"That's good news."

"I do know that there are aliens that come to drill for natural resources in caves and other places hidden from most people. There's aliens that use our planet as a filling station or a short-cut on their way to some other place," William said, looking at Mulder. "I know that some are still abducting and experimenting on people. They're still observing us but the defeated grays, the ones we fought against won't return for a very long time. Other races have taken their places to observe us, maybe even control some of us," he said.

William saw his father's panic face but it suddenly disappeared right in front of him. "This is why you're so important, son. This is why I don't want you squandering your gifts away. Do you see that?"

"I do," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Mulder said, nodding. "Let's go home," he said, turning the key.

Scully switched on the television looking at the news. She was relaxing for the first time in a long time on the sofa, having come home early, and taken a long bath. She dialed Mulder's number.

"Mulder."

"Mulder, it's me."

"Hey, beautiful."

Scully smiled widely. "Where are you?"

"We're coming home."

"What's for dinner, mom?", William interrupted.

Scully shook her head. "I don't know. I think you both are capable of picking something up."

Both William and Mulder looked at each-other. "Chinese!", they both said.

"Bring extra spring rolls," she said.

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you more!," Scully replied.

"Impossible," he smiled, before hanging up.

Mulder messed through Williams auburn tresses which made William frown and give his father a look identical to his mothers' which made Mulder chuckle. "Let's order ahead by phone and just swing by and pick it up."

Mulder bent down and pushed the long strains of hair from Scully's face and kissed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. "Mulder?"

"Sit up honey," he said, helping her to a sitting position. "Ya' hungry?"

She nodded and looked past Mulder and saw William smiling back at her.

"Dad said you were notorious for falling asleep when you were out on cases together."

"No, I didn't," she said, avoiding Mulder's eyes.

He huffed. "You already know," he said, to William.

William shook his head at his parents and then placed the bags of food in front of them on the coffee table. Mulder sat next to Scully, their bodies pressed so tightly against each-other they were nearly fused into one. William grabbed the remote but Scully snatched it from his hand. "No, not yet. Tell me what happened? What did you investigate? And tell me everything!"

Mulder squeezed her shoulder and looked down into her bright blue eyes. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and moved his hand down her arm to her side. She lifted her fork up to his lips and he opened his mouth as she slid the food in. They're eyes locked for a moment and then they turned away shyly.

"Gross," William said. "You're both too old to have such dirty thoughts."

"Then stop tapping into them!", Scully said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," William said, as he licked his sticky honey-glazed fingers. "Dad took me on the most boring ghost hunt in the world."

"It wasn't the most boring," Mulder defended.

Scully smiled. "No ghost?", she said, in a mocking tone.

"Mom, we sat for hours while they taped nothing."

"It's all apart of the job," Mulder added.

"Yeah, I've been on cases like that. At least you didn't end up in mud or splattered in poop."

William looked confused but shrugged his shoulders. "Then we went on a cattle mutilation case."

"And how was that one?"

"Better. Though the thought of going on more cases like this for the next three days is just pure torture, Dad."

Mulder smiled. "That's the point."

"I got it," William said. "I'm special. I have a purpose and it's not getting drunk and getting thrown in jail. Got it. I don't have to go on more, do I?"

Scully looked at Mulder. He squirmed under her gaze.

"Come on, Dad. I'm missing out on school...and there's a new girl I like. And there's basketball practice too, I'm missing that. This'll put me back in my classes."

"Mulder?", Scully said.

Mulder sighed. "Fine. You can go back to school tomorrow," he said, giving in to Scully's pressure.

"YES!", William smiled.

"But if you get into trouble again, you'll be working with me an entire week on all the _'Boring Ghost cases',_" Mulder smirked.

"It'll be worth being sober to never have to do that again!"

Scully suddenly laughed and William joined her. Mulder watched them, a smile on his lips but he loved seeing Scully smile especially glancing from her to his son, seeing the same smiles on both of their identical faces. William slowly stood up and then slammed his empty food carton down. "I'm out!", he said, heading for his room.

Scully shook her head and lifted her fork to Mulder's lips, feeding him again. "Got enough?", she asked.

"No," Mulder said. "Hmm...Maybe we could have our date again."

Scully perked up. "Tomorrow night? What about William?"

"No parties for him tomorrow. He'll be lucky if I let him go to any ever again."

"But he'll be here when we get back," she whispered.

"Hmm," he said, landing a kiss on her chin. "Then we'll have to continue our date somewhere else."

"Oh," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "Alright it's a date."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Teach A Teen A Lesson**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Present Day, Sequel to The Teenage Years**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully sat at a booth in a coffee shop outside not far from her job. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Mulder you're late."

"Am I?", he said.

"I thought we were going on Date two!", she said, searching out the window for his car.

"Scully, do you know I grow deeper in love with you every day?"

"Mulder, that's not gonna work," she said as her jaw tensed.

"Really. It's the little things you do that make me fall in love with you all over again."

"Mulder!", she sighed. "I just got off work and then walked down here. I had a hard day and you're not making it easier."

"I'm telling the truth," he said, with a smile on his lips.

"Where are you?", she said, scanning the street. "Did you even leave yet?"

"I left. I had to wait until your mom came so she could start dinner for William when he got home but I left awhile ago."

"Then where are you, Mulder?", she said.

"You sound like you could use some loving."

She stared down at the napkins in front of her and pushed her empty coffee cup aside. "Mulder, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to romance you, Scully, if you gave me a chance too."

She sat back in her seat. "I'd love to listen to your melodic voice and play along, but not right now."

"Scully, this is a re-do of our date."

"I know," she said, irritated. "Could you just get here?", she said, hanging up.

Scully's young waiter had kept his eyes on her she noticed. He was handsome but she saw that he was just a few years older than her son and that her own age didn't seem to bother him. He smiled at her but his eyes traveled over her body. His gaze went from the tips of her six inch heels which she'd changed into after work to her bare but smooth legs up to her breasts where his eyes settled a second before meeting her gaze and staring deeply into her blue eyes. He licked his lips and she turned her head away from him, flattered but uncomfortable.

"Is there anything else, I can get you?", he asked, lingering near her.

"No, my wife would NOT like anything from YOU!", Mulder said, standing behind him.

The young guy turned to face a six foot tall muscular Mulder and he stepped back.

"Ahm," he said, nervously looking at Mulder." I've got to go...yeah," he said, suddenly racing off to another table.

Mulder bent down and met Scully's lips and she slipped her tongue into his, showing him that she belonged to him. He continued to kiss her until they're lungs begged for air and they broke the kiss.

"Wow," she stated. "Maybe a young guy should hit on me more often," she smiled.

"He doesn't have a chance, does he, Scully?", he said, searching her eyes. She could see his jealousy so clearly in his features and the stiffness in his shoulders.

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "You are everything to me and everything I have ever needed."

Mulder bent down and kissed her again. He was dressed in a dark black suit that reminded her of him in his FBI days. His arms and chest were more muscular than they used to be and his hair had a few gray hairs tucked behind his ears but she could see the man she had fallen in love with instantly when she'd met him. Her heart skipped a beat just looking at him.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?", she said, pointing towards the chair.

"No," Mulder said, and Scully looked worried.

"You and I are just meeting here. Our date is elsewhere. You think I'd have you dress up in _that dress_ to sip coffee?"

Scully blushed, glancing down at the tight blue dress she was wearing that accentuated her assets. "Okay, so where?"

"Ssh," he said, as she stood up, "Don't worry about where, just concentrate on the pleasures you'll receive."

"Oooh!"

Mulder opened Scully's car door and she stepped out and looked around her. "Where are we?"

Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. She looked bewildered as she glanced about her, taking in the parking lot full of cars outside of what looked like a large old home from her vantage point. She could hear music but she wasn't sure where they were or why they were there. Mulder continued to pull her along until they came to the steps. "This is a restaurant, Mulder?", she said, looking surprised. "But it's a house."

He smiled. "It was converted into a restaurant, it's a bar, and a cafe, Scully."

She looked at the bright blue building in the dark and gripped his hand as he pulled her along. Mulder opened the door and they stepped in. A waitress smiled and approached them. "Table for two?"

Mulder nodded and Scully glanced around. It was an intimate setting with rows of tables with couples they're age and a little younger coupled up together. Some were on the tiniest dance floor Scully had ever seen dancing to a four person band as the lead singer belted out a song. Mulder watched her eyes lit up as they walked on and were seated at the table. He could see her continued to smile her sexy smile as she looked at him and Mulder was pleased with himself. The waitress without asking brought them glasses of red wine. "Have you ever been here before?"

Mulder winked at Scully and then shook his head no towards the waitress.

"Well, welcome to Catherine's on our Date night! We don't have menu's," she informed them.

"Oh?", Scully said.

"We serve only two choices of an appetizer, a salad, an entree with bread for the table and a dessert per night. Wine is included and if you'd rather have white wine, I could bring you a glass."

Scully's eyebrows raised and she squeezed Mulder's hand.

"The dance floor is open. Feel free to break out into dance at any time, we don't mind," the young quirky dark haired waitress smiled.

"What are your choices in appetizers?"

Their waitress with the name tag Cutie, pulled out her notepad. Scully noticed that the name tags of the other waitresses also had unusual tags with names like Adorable and Smiles-A-Bunch.

"We have," Cutie said, reading her notepad. "Our Kicking Cheese dip, our Spank-Me Veggie plate, or our Oh SO Sexual Strawberries and Yogurt Dip tray."

Scully chuckled and Mulder lit up as he watched her smile. "Scully?"

"Mmm,", she smiled. "I think the sexual strawberries and yogurt dip sounds pretty interesting, doesn't it Mulder?

"I think so," he said. "We could feed each-other."

Cutie winked. "That's the point! This place is for lovers. I'll be right back."

After she left, Scully turned to Mulder. "How did you find out about this place, Mulder? We've lived in this area for years and you never once brought me here."

"They weren't in existence," he said, as he pulled her closer to him. "I would've brought you here last week but they were closed."

The waitress placed the tray down and they were both surprised to see that it had sweetened cookie sticks to dip into the yogurt, both Mulder and Scully blushed as they looked at it. Mulder picked the stick up and dipped it into the yogurt and they both laughed as he brought the stick up to her lips. She licked her lips and she witnessed the change in Mulder's eyes from laughing to lustful as he grew suddenly serious.

"Open just a little," he said, in a deep husky voice.

She opened her mouth and he slid the cookie stick in and Scully closed her lips and Mulder groaned. She smiled and then picked up one of the strawberries and dipped it into the creamy mixture and placed it close to his lips. Mulder stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked it and Scully could feel a shudder through-out her entire body. Her face flushed and her body responded as he continued to lick the yogurt off the fruit.

"This is turning me on," she said, as she stared at his lips.

He engulfed her mouth with his and Scully reached behind him to his neck pulling him down closer to her lips, sealing him to her. They could hear nothing around them or see the other couples who were making out as well. All they could see was each-other.

After breaking for air, they stared into each others eyes. "I love you," Mulder whispered.

"I love you too."

"Scully, if we continue, they might kick us out of here. Let's get up and dance."

Her face was flushed and she was unable to speak as Mulder grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. They walked past the other couples onto the dance floor and his hands rested against her back, pressing her to him as she laid her head on his chest and swayed with the music. He could smell the coconut of her hair and he could feel the familiar softness of her body against his. Scully sighed as she felt the hardness of Mulder's body against her stomach and felt his large hands running up and down her back as he sandwiched her body to his. She could smell the scent of his soap and the faint scent of fresh perspiration along with the safeness of his arms wrapped around her and she was far gone. They danced for several songs until they remembered they were hungry and walked back to their seats. Cutie returned. "Did you enjoy your appetizer?"

"We might get into trouble if we keep eating it," Scully said, shyly.

"Yeah," Mulder said, his eyes fixed on Scully. "You might end up throwing us out!"

Scully blushed and her eyes locked with his until she turned away shyly.

Cutie chuckled. "We've had a few couples leave immediately after ordering it. But, I hope you'll stay."

"We might re-order it before we leave," Mulder said.

"Great idea!", Cutie said. "So, would you like your next entree?"

"Some more wine would be nice," Scully said.

They watched her leave and then Mulder pushed a strain of red hair out of Scully's delicate face and kissed his way down from the top of her small head to her lips. "I booked us a room next door."

"What about William?"

"Your mom is gonna watch him."

Mulder's phone suddenly began to buzz and he smirked. "Speak of the devil. He must know we're talking about him."

"He can tap into us, no matter where we are," she said, sipping on her wine.

"Son?"

"Dad, I thought you said I wasn't being punished anymore?"

"You're not son. You served your time."

"Then why am I spending my night with grandma instead of hanging out with my friends? I love my grandmother but come on, I'm fifthteen! She wants me to watch Andy Griffith with her."

"Good night son, see you in the morning."

"The morning?"

Mulder clicked off the phone and placed it into his pocket.

"Not enjoying spending time with grandma?", Scully said, as she took another sip.

"No, he thought I was still punishing him," he said, picking up his own glass of wine and taking a sip. "You know Scully, after all the things I tried, why didn't I think of that?"

Scully cocked her head to the side. "Think of what?"

"Having him watch Andy Griffith with his grandmother on a Friday night when all his friends are out partying. Why didn't we think of that? It seems to really get to him."

"Well, Mulder," Scully said. "Now we know what works with a unique boy like William."

Mulder chuckled and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I've got an idea."

"Oh?"

"Let's finish our meal and get that Strawberry/Yogurt plate to go," he said, winking at her.

"MMM, Mulder, lets skip the meal altogether.."

"Mmmm," he said.

Cutie returned with the wine but Mulder pushed it aside and asked to order another tray to go. She smiled. "Be right back."

She returned quickly with a tray pre-wrapped in plastic and Mulder paid the bill and left her a very large tip. He held Scully's hand as they walked out with the tray in his hand, heading for the hotel next door. Mulder received the room key from the front desk as Scully waited patiently holding the tray. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was enjoying their date. "Oooo, Scully," he said, as he closed their room door.

"Yes?"

"Ya know, we might just get kicked out of _here_ too!"

**THE END**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
